1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for sending and receiving a data through multiple communication paths and an apparatus for receiving a data through multiple communication paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
In communication networks, communication methods that utilize multiple communication paths have become attractive recently as communication parties often have access to multiple communication channels; mobile devices usually equip with network interfaces to multiple wireless networks such as cellular and wireless local access network (WLAN.) Multi-homing, subscribing to multiple Internet service providers, is also widely adapted in datacenters and enterprise networks.
The literature considers two different goals in such communication methods: high bandwidth achieved by aggregating the capacity of multiple communication paths and availability due to having one or more backup communication paths that can be utilized in case of unavailability of the primary communication path. Those methods are implemented in network protocols such as Multi-Path Transmission Control Protocol (MP-TCP), Stream Control Transmission Protocol (SCTP), Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS), and Session Initiation Protocol (SIP).